


cuz he's been giving him smooches

by psychobeanpole



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Shane, Dildos, Dom!Ricky, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Top!Ricky, Top!Ryan, blowjob, dom!Ryan, ricky goldsworth - Freeform, shyan, skeptic believer, sub!shane, the plot comes later yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobeanpole/pseuds/psychobeanpole
Summary: Mayor Madej covers up crimes committed by a stranger, Ricky Goldsworth, just cuz he's been giving him smooches.





	1. Ricky Goldsworth Comes To Town

“Your outfit’s at my car. I’ll expect you later, 8am. Leave the keys under the mat” 

“Yes, sir, Mr Goldsworth.” 

Mayor Madej exited the room, leaving one Ricky Goldsworth behind, looking out the office window. His posture conveys such confidence, thought the mayor before finally peeling his eyes off of the newcomer’s back (or, mayhaps, his lower back too). 

When the cool breeze swept through his hair, Mayor Shane Madej came to his senses. What in the fuck? A stranger shows up in town at 5 in the fuckin morning, bossed him around, and he let him? Shane Madej was never bullied in high school, but he was not known to be a pushover. With his quick wit and shitty sarcasm, he made his way up the social ladder with ease and good humour, and became a mayor that everyone loved - not that his town was very big - but nevertheless, someone you’d invite over to have a beer with. There was no need for a calculating mind for politics in this small town. Everyone were friends. 

Something in the car caught the mayor’s eye. There at the backseat of Goldsworth’s car, lies a long rifle, its grey barrel reflecting the dim sleepy yellow of the street light. Mayor Madej, now awake from Goldsworth’s charm, felt a rush of alertness warming up his entire body and brain. This man, Goldsworth, is not simple. He carefully unlocked the car door, and scanned through the content of his car. In the backseat, a bucket of bullets sat next to the rifle, as do two small suitcases and a hat with a large rim. At the front, a pistol hid in the glove compartment, along with a diverse collection of glasses and shades and what seems to be temporary hair dye. 

Who is this man? 

Mayor Madej turned around to look through his office window on the first floor, only to meet the cold, untelling eyes of Ricky Goldsworth staring right back at him.

 

The next morning, Mayor Madej did as he was told - out of sheer curiosity, he told himself. He knows that there is no version of this where Goldsworth is a friend of the law, but you know what, he can turn him in to the authorities later. He looks comfortable enough to stay around for a week, at least. And Shane Madej gave his “strong detective mind” a 7-day deadline to figure this man out. 

Madej wore the complete suit but with the tie loosely draping around his neck, checking his appearance before leaving the car. He went home for the night after his late stay at work and his little conversation with Goldsworth, catching only 2 hours of sleep. He stared at his own eyes in the mirror. Is this nervousness he is feeling? Let’s just… go. 

“Lookie here, Ricky! Ya boi Madej is here to take your homeless ass home.” Madej rehearsed in his mind, but instead, when looking into those unreadable dark eyes of Ricky Goldsworth, said, “Mr… Mr Goldsworth? You, we should, uh…” 

A chuckle accompanied the smirk that spread on Ricky’s face. Without a word, he signalled the mayor to walk to the car with him, and in the following car ride, not a word was spoken. Madej checked on Goldsworth’s facial expression from time to time, lingering on his jawline, furrowed brows, and pretty, pretty lips a bit longer than he cared to admit.

Madej pulled up in the garage of his own home. “The top house of the neighbourhood”, Ricky had said, and he delivered. It is unsurprising that the mayor lives in one of the best houses in this town, no? Stocked up with food, servants… It’s got it. Maybe not servants with an s, but one servant, sure. That’s what Madej is probably going to end up being, if this dynamic goes on, and honestly? He’s curious to know what it would be like.

Just as Madej was about to set the suitcases down in the guest room, Ricky spoke.

“I’ll be having the master’s bedroom.” 

And he strode, sure of himself as ever, to the mayor’s own bedroom. 

Baffled and slightly infuriated, Shane followed suit with several quick, heavier strides of his own, and placed himself right in the stranger’s way to the bed.

The two men stared at each other in silence for a second that felt like a minute. Shane spoke with the little fire that sparked in him. “How about no?” His voice quaked a little, and he wondered if Goldsworth noticed.

“Something to hide, Mayor Madej?” Ricky challenged, a grin plastered across his face. 

“I just don’t like people going my things, like,” Shane stuttered, “Need me some privacy, man!” 

“I went through your entire office last night, Madej,” started Ricky, his hands resting on his hips in a proud fashion, “Perhaps I should tell the police about your crappy little cover-ups for your friends, eh? Or am I going to have my room?” 

The spark of rebellion against Ricky immediately perished. Dang, as if Shane didn’t know Goldsworth would dig through his office, and dang, as if Shane didn’t know that nobody would make a fuss over the mayor covering up petty crimes around this bloody boring town, but the way Ricky said it? Logic lost a winning battle to emotion. Just that moment of startle made Shane Madej give. He sighed.

A chuckle came from Ricky Goldsworth again, and this time, it was accompanied with something more like a smile than a taunting grin. 

“Are you always such a pushover?” 

This question made Shane let out a lil’ laugh too, despite himself. “No.” he replied, as the tension in the room seemed to fade a little. “Are you always such a bossy asshole?” 

Goldsworth’s breathing hitched, slowed and became heavier. Shane froze again. What is with this guy and the tension around him? God! 

“Yes.” he replied. “And what are you going to do about it? You love this.” And Shane was shoved onto the bed, Ricky’s face inches from his. 

“Fuck!” He whispered, surprised but not disappointed for once, to be honest. 

“And what were you worried about me finding in your bedroom, Mr Madej?” whispered Ricky, “Why don’t I guess, and you will tell me whether I got it right, yes?” No protest was heard. 

“Pornographic material,” announced Ricky, too loud for Shane’s liking.

“Yes, sure” said Shane, quietly. 

“Hmm,” Ricky flashed a grin again. “Pornographic material featuring… two men.” 

Shane shuffled and whispered a yes. 

“And also... toys. Hidden somewhere in this room.” 

Shane only replied with his uneven breathing, eyes staring at anything but the mysterious and powerful eyes of the stranger straddling his torso. 

“...And you want me to use them on you.” 

A groan sounded from below the stranger. “Fuck! Yes, yes please,” blurted the mayor, and Goldsworth shut him up with a rough kiss to the mouth.


	2. Smut city, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut you've been asking for. ask, and you shall receive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pray to god ryan and shane never reads this or i shall simply die

Shane squirmed helplessly under the man above him, while the other man went on ravaging him. Ricky quickly asserted his dominance in the kiss, tongue moving into the taller man’s mouth. Straddling his torso, Ricky had Shane pinned down, so he can do nothing but moan when Ricky tilted his head and landed a million rough kisses on his neck. 

Shane’s mind was blank and on fire at the same time, not knowing what to do but arch his back and secretly thrusting his lower body up on Ricky, hoping for a little friction. His hands drifted on Ricky’s back and shoulder, touching, moving, to take in any bit of knowledge of this stranger that is now topping him. The neck kisses moved downwards and ended on his shoulder blade. Ricky looked up, and again, Shane was not ready for those dark, mysterious eyes of his. 

“Show me your toys, baby.” 

The mayor nodded and clumsily clambered to the drawer under the bed, with Goldsworth following close behind. It was a cornucopia of toys, for sure, because the corners of Goldsworth’s mouth stretched upwards approvingly. 

“Oh, Mister Mayor... how naughty of you.” 

Shane gulped and felt his cheeks warm up, eyes remaining on the drawer of toys instead of the other man’s eyes. Silently, he admitted to himself that Ricky being impressed makes him quite incredibly happy. He watched quietly as Ricky picked out a light blue dildo - one that he actually never tried before. 

“Strip for me.” 

Mayor Madej did as he was told, clambering back on the bed and took his arranged tuxedo jacket off, folding it neatly before placing in on the chair by the bed. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, Ricky spoke again.

“Look me in the eye while finish you that up, darling.” 

And Shane tried to comply, with quite the difficulty. Every now and then, he simply cannot bear the intensity that radiates from Ricky’s eyes, and that expression of his, proud and strong yet entirely focused on him. He would have to dart his eyes elsewhere, on the ground, the closet, the pillows, anything, just for a millionth of a second, to keep himself from getting lost the mysterious universe trapped in his eyes. 

After what seemed like way too long, Shane finally sat naked in front of a fully clothed Ricky. He was worked up, heart pounding from all that emotional intensity, and Ricky rewarded him with another kiss, pulling the tall man in and playing with his hair on the back of his head. Shane happily took the reward, kissing Ricky back with enthusiasm. In the kiss, Ricky quickly stripped too, sparing but a split of a second from the kiss to throw the shirt over his head, and with quick and nimble fingers, got rid of the belt and this jeans. 

Shane may have problems looking into Ricky’s eyes, but it sure was fine with staring at the big cock in front of him. It, well, made his butthole tighten. It hung semi-hard above the stomach with such promise of a good time. Shane sucked in a breath. 

“Knowing how hard it is to earn your brilliant eyes’ attention, I must say you seem to be quite impressed, Mister Mayor.” 

“No, I mean, yes sir, I, uh,” Ricky let Shane speak, but his words trailed off on their own. Silence befell the two again, returning the initiative to Ricky’s hands.

“How bout if you make your mouth useful in another way, darling?” Ricky grinned.

Shane, not quite hesitantly, kneeled on the bed and took his cock in his mouth. 

He let the taste of the cock wash through him, thinking of how good it tastes, and how perfectly it fits in his mouth. He could even feel the pulse filling the member up and took notice to his own ever-increasing heartbeat and the adrenaline-filled blood rushing through every artery in his body. It’s like he is doing something bad, something dangerous, and he loved the thrill that came with it. The shaft is eventually dampened with saliva in addition to the precum forming on it. Shane let the long shaft move as far into his throat as he could take, which was not a lot, to be honest, but he dare not try more. Choking right now would be quite embarrassing, considering that he felt quite brainless when freezing in front of Ricky for so many times already. 

Ricky, on the other hand, showed a slight loss of control for the first time in front of Shane. He bucked his hip subtly, not wanting to go too hard on the seemingly timid Shane. His fingers threaded through Shane’s hair so gently, feeling the strands of short hair between his fingers, and yet he just can’t resist bucking forward with a little more force for just a couple times, and moan with his strained voice. Shane’s throat tightened a little at this, but nevertheless, he gathered himself and went on sucking, moving up and down the shaft, eager to please. 

“Madej,” moaned Ricky, “You’re doing so good… Look at me while you go on, come on.” 

A little bit of terror sparked through Shane again, feeding into the adrenaline that makes his head dizzy. He complied, as he held the base of the cock oh so scaredly but excitedly, and a blink of his eyelids brought his centre of attention into those beautiful dark eyes again. Looking up, seeing the muscular upper body and arms and that wonderful face, all that gloriousness focused right back on him.

Saliva dripping out of his mouth and on the cock, Shane looked so fucking beautiful. His eyes convey such submissiveness to Ricky, who felt another wave of pleasure from having his dominance validated again. 

“Fuck… Fuck, you’re such a good little sex doll,” muttered Ricky, letting out another moan, “Fucking beautiful like this… Wish you could be this way forever, just tasting my cock…” 

This sent a wave of arousal to Shane, who moaned with his mouth full, a wave of vibration sharing the pleasure with Ricky again. Immersed in the feeling, Shane inhaled sharply and his gag reflex kicked in, choking him. Ricky bucked into him one last time and pulled out, tugging him off by his hair. 

Shane coughed and choked, his eyes tearing up more than ever. Just as he was about to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, Ricky grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to control his coughing, but a few coughs choked out and Ricky ignored it, planting the kisses on his face and jaw and attacking his sensitive neck again, even nuzzling into the curve of it. Shane let out the noises shamelessly amongst the fit, drowning in all that Ricky is showering him with, and he felt the most alive he has been even as he was choking halfway to death. 

When Shane is only making sounds of pleasure, Ricky stopped his ravaging. “Turn around.” He said abruptly. 

“On your hands and knees.” 

The sound of a lube bottle opening came from behind Shane. He was ready for the cool gel spreading on his asshole, but the warmth of a tongue touched his ass instead. Another lick came, dragging all the way from the base of his balls to the end of the cleft. The lube bottle clicked close again. Shane let out more incoherent noises as the teasing went on and on, Ricky savouring the taste and the music to his ears, hands spreading the ass cheeks apart and rubbing with the soft flesh. The endlessness of it seemingly came to an end, though, when something could actually be heard from the mewling mess. “P-Please...ah, uh, please…” He swallowed and breathed, “Sir, Mr Goldsworth, please give it to me.” 

“Give what?” chuckled Ricky as he gave another long lick between the cleft. Shane only moaned in reply. “You want my cock, honey?” 

A groan of pleasure and frustration sounded from the front. “Please… stop… stop this and please… Please take me, Mr Goldsworth, sir,” babbled the taller man. 

“You tasted me for so long, it’s only fair that I do the same, baby,” breathed Ricky. “You don’t get to make the call here, Madej. I do.” 

Shane let out a whimper and no more protest was heard in minutes to come. He felt a breath ghost his balls and the warmth of Ricky’s mouth graze by this sensitive perineum a few times. As the never ending teasing went on, Shane suddenly felt a stretch on the walls of his asshole, and he sighed from relief. Finally. The tongue wriggled in bit by bit and the click of the lube bottle was heard again, this time giving him what was promised. Two fingers accompanied the cool spread of the gel, and they poked gently, bit by bit, into the tight and pulsing hole. The gentle scissoring didn’t last long though, because a third finger was added when Shane’s ass just began to get use to the size. The three fingers fucked him carelessly, inserting deep and with little care for directions. Left and right, the walls of the hole was stimulated with little time to gather himself. The fingers hit deep, and curling right at the sweet spot inside of Shane, causing him to make a noise he didn’t know he could make. Ricky let out a little laugh and hit the spot repeatedly, stimulating the bundle of nerves that takes Shane to heaven. The pulse brought a tingle to his neglected cock, and Shane couldn’t help but move one of the hands supporting his body weight to just… touch it. 

Just the little movement caught Ricky’s eye and suddenly his hole is cold and empty. Shane whimpered and Ricky slapped his ass, hard. 

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself, Mister Mayor?” A stern voice came from behind him, and Shane shied away from the expression he could see in his head. A displeased, stern Ricky. Oh no no no. 

“No, sir.” said Shane, voice quivering. 

“You deserve to be punished, don’t you. Perhaps I should just leave you here, a whimpering mess. Perhaps I should just let that hungry, gaping hole of yours empty, yeah?” 

“No, please, sir, I-I’m sorry. Please,” begged Shane. 

“I would spank you, but look at you, enjoying the humiliation of being spanked in the ass so much. Just one slap and you’re begging me like I own you.” 

“Yes, please, sir,” Shane quivered, not knowing what to say. 

He would hear a grin stretching across Ricky’s face. “I know. I know what to do… Honey,” said he, as the tip of Ricky’s hardness was felt pressed into the pulsing, gaping asshole. “This…” an inch stretched open the walls. “This simply ain’t happening today.” Ricky pulled out. 

Shane felt tears pooling in his eyes. So close. He exhaled with a little broken moan and shuffled his hands’ support on the mattress. 

“This is your punishment, baby, I’m sorry.” said Ricky, not looking sorry at all but with a psychotic grin plastered on his face. “But I’m not getting punished with you, I need to cum. Open up that pretty mouth of yours so I can fill you up, one way or the other.” 

Shane turned around, hands and knees both weak now, and faced Ricky again. “Lie on your back, with you head hanging off the edge.” Ricky commanded. “I’m going to fuck your throat.” 

And he did. Shane let the familiar shape push back into his mouth again, this time with less care. In this postition, the long shaft seems easier on the gag reflex, and Shane took it with a little more grace and a little less water in his eyes. He extends his long arms to grab hold of the back Ricky’s thighs, bracing himself as each thrust came down his throat. 

Ricky watched his own penis slip into the wet mouth and past the tongue, and the way the shape of the shaft vaguely appears on the surface of Shane’s neck. He made a noise, half moan and half laugh, at the sight. “Aaah, damn. Feels so good... to have the mayor just like this.” He thought aloud for Shane to hear. 

Shane felt two hands grab his jaw as the pace of the thrusting quickened. He could barely breathe as the penis moved in, out, in, out, not caring at all that the man below him is focusing on relaxing his throat, praying that he wouldn’t mess up this time. Hearing his taunting, Shane let out a moan, but nevertheless keeping his postition as a good little fucktoy. Still, Ricky just won’t quit. Even as the stranger moaned and grunted with every thrust, words like “the mayor”, “fucking beautiful”, and “mine” keeps slipping out between incoherent noises.

“Fuck… fuck this is it, this is it my beautiful little whore,” grunted Ricky, “Swallow my load, will you, dear?” 

Shane was ready to obediently take in every drop of the seed. Ricky came with a low growl, and thrusted once, twice more before pulling out of the tight throat. The stimulus of the cool air did not stop the flow of the liquid though, not yet, and Ricky took hold of his cock and unloaded the rest over Mayor Madej’s face. 

Both gasped for breath. The mayor, incredibly aroused and yet unsatisfied, only whimpered with the thought of his abused thoat still lingering with the taste of Ricky, while his poor cock simply hang there, dripping with precome and throbbing in arousal. 

“You were so good… so good for me.” Ricky praised Shane, running his hand smoothly across his pecs, and rubbed and twisted his nipples with a yelp from him. “Do you want a reward? Say it to me, baby.” 

“Yes, please, sir.” croaked Shane. His face is flushing red now from the praise and anticipation. 

“Good boy.” Ricky scruff nuzzled into Shane’s neck for a brief moment, and he went on to work. Shane was ordered to assume his position again. “Ass up, face down.” said Ricky. “Hands behind your back. Don’t make me tie them up.” 

His hole was stretched open again with a fresh spread of lubrication, and the fingers are back inside. Shane moaned and groaned as the familiarity of the fingers sent sparks to his brain, bringing him closer to the edge that he was before. 

The fingers suddenly left. Before Shane could even think of what to say to beg Ricky to continue, the tip of a silicone dildo entered Shane’s ass. He let out a yelp of surprise at this sudden increase in size, but remembered to behave, so he shut his eyes tight, bit his lip, as the big silicone toy slowly disappeared into him. He could feel Ricky stop pushing the dildo into him now, but the gigantic cock kept moving inside by the force of his gaping anus. Every pulse made the ring of muscle contract, and suck the cock deeper and deeper inside, and Shane could feel it happening, but there’s nothing he could do. 

He could practically hear Ricky’s sadistic smile. “Oh Mister Mayor, just how hungry are you for a good fuck? Your ass basically fucks itself.” 

Shane moaned out a quiet “please”, and Ricky was done toying with him. One hand on the dildo, the other on Shane’s thigh, Ricky Goldsworth rammed the toy deep into Shane with little effort saved. Shane felt fucked thoroughly, every thrust hitting the sweet spot, as if reaching the itch he can’t scratch. God, Ricky is just wrecking his ass and the delicate bundle of nerves in it like an animal. Shane voiced his pleasure and let the dominant man do his thing, to fucking finish him in whatever way he want to. 

A hand reached forward to stroke his poor dick, while the other continued to abuse his ass. Feeling close, Shane warned Ricky with a mumble that sounded a little different from the orgasmic sounds he had been making all morning, and a little click of a button was heard from behind him. 

The dildo starts vibrating. A couple more clicks, and its speed tripled and Shane simply could not take it anymore. One last stroke on the cock sent Shane’s load ejaculated all over the bedsheets beneath him, and he never felt more relieved in his life. The dildo in his ass wasn’t stopped, however, and the broken man let the machine continue to fuck him, with every _bzzzt, bzzzt, bzzzt_ , through his orgasm, until the intensity of it was matched only by his hitched breath and sweaty, quivering thighs. 

Ricky pulled the vibrating dildo out and set Shane down from his uncomfortable submissive position. He turned him over so he would not be sleeping on his own pool of cum, and the lanky man simply closed his eyes, relaxed all of his long limbs and let Ricky take control - he simply had no more energy to move. Not that he had any more dignity to defend anyway. He heard the other man pull a ton of facial tissue off a box and wipe the thick white liquid off the bed, toss it in the trash, and grab another couple of them. He felt Ricky’s sticky cum being crudely wiped of his face, the sound of it hitting the trash, and the sinking in of the mattress. He opened his eyes and Ricky was above him. 

A rough little peck touched his lips. Ricky Goldsworth quickly restored the distance between their faces again, and looked into the window of Shane’s soul, seemingly thoughtful but unreadable. Shane found little difficulty in staring into his eyes now, perhaps he has understood that he could not understand Ricky, at least not in a couple days. Shane let the strangely comfortable silence cover them like a blanket, and suddenly Ricky dived in to drag his tongue from the bottom of Shane’s chin to his brow. 

“Mine.” He said abruptly, and tucked in comfortably next to Shane, remaining silent until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support! again, kudos and comments does wonders to my self esteem. this is my first smut with THIS MUCH GOING ON.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thanks for reading. leave a kudos or comment to because I have low self esteem! 
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr @sufferblr! i am a humour and gotham blog, but now it's mostly bfu lol.
> 
> thank


End file.
